1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pockets that may be repeatedly attached to and detached from a number of different clothing apparel articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Pockets that attach to and detach from clothing are known in the art and can be characterized by their uses and means of attachment. The following U.S. patents show pockets that attach to and detach from the outside of various articles of clothing: U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,686, issued to Jean A. Beals on Nov. 30, 1971; U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,776, issued to George E. Gross on Jul. 24, 1973; U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,300, issued to Aileen A. Partridge on May 12, 1981; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,127, issued to Eric S. Zevchak on Oct. 8, 1991. However, none of these inventions disclose means of attachment using magnets.
Other U.S. patents each show pockets that attach to and detach from the inside of various articles of clothing including U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,444, issued to Carl T. Rector on Oct. 12, 1971, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,395, issued to Donald Spector on Feb. 13, 1990. U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,390, issued to Ignacio G. Morera et al. on Jul. 29, 1986, shows a pocket that attaches to and detaches from either the inside or the outside of an article of clothing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,355, issued to Joseph W. A. Off et al. on Dec. 28, 1982, shows a pocket that is attached by an adhesive and optionally stitched to the outside of an article of clothing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,152 issued on Nov. 21, 1995, to Mary K. Lenart describes an educational children's clothing having pockets of various shapes decorated with educational concepts such as the alphabet, geometry, the number system, color, modes of transportation, nature, and zoology. The pockets are distinguishable for lacking magnetic means.
None of the above patents, taken either singly or in combination, describe a pocket that can be repeatedly attached to and detached from an article, wherein the pocket is affixed to the article by magnets. Additionally, none of the above patents describe a detachable pocket having dual pouches, one inside and one outside an article. Further, none of the above patents describe a detachable pocket having theme related accessories. Likewise, none of the above patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.